marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Saga Klonów
Streszczenie Parę lat temu powstał klon Spider-Man'a. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że nie żyje, lecz on powrócił. Badania wykazują, że to właśnie klon jest orginałem, a Peter klonem. Ale w końcu okazuje się, że badania sfałszowano, klona zabito, a Peter dalej jest Spider-Man'em. Historia 1 Saga Klonów 2 Saga Klonów Komiksy należące do Sagi Klonów * od Amazing Scarlet Spider Vol 1 1 do Amazing Scarlet Spider Vol 1 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1996 * od Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 394 do Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 418 * Daredevil Vol 1 354 * Green Goblin Vol 1 3 * od New Warriors Vol 61 do New Warriors Vol 1 67 * Scarlet Spider Unlimited Vol 1 1 * od Scarlet Spider Vol 1 1 do Scarlet Spider Vol 1 2 * od Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 0 do Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 11 * Spectacular Spider-Man Super Special Vol 1 1 * od Spider-Man/Punisher Family Plot Vol 1 1 do Spider-Man /Punisher Family Plot Vol 1 2 * od Spider-Man Funeral of an Octopus Vol 1 1 do Spider-Man Funeral of an Octopus Vol 1 3 * od Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage Alfa do Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage Omega * od Spider-Man: Redemption Vol 1 1 do Spider-Man: Redemption Vol 1 4 * od Spider-Man: The Final Adventure Vol 1 1 do Spider-Man: The Final Adventure Vol 1 4 * Spider-Man: The Jackal Files Vol 1 1 * od Spider-Man: The Lost Years Vol 1 0 do Spider-Man: The Lost Years Vol 1 3 * Spider-Man: The Osborn Years Vol 1 1 * Spider-Man: The Parker Years Vol 1 1 * Spider-Man Holiday Special Vol 1 1995 * Spider-Man Super Special Vol 1 1 * od Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 1 1 do Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 1 5 * Spider-Man: The Clone Journal Vol 1 1 * od Spider-Man Unilmited Vol 1 7 do Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 14 * od Spider-Man Vol 1 52 do Spider-Man Vol 1 75 * od The Spectacular Scarlet Spider Vol 1 1 do The Spectacular Scarlet Spider Vol 1 2 * od The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 217 do The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 240 * od Venom Along Came A Spider Vol 1 1 do Venom Along Came A Spider Vol 1 4 * Venom Super Special Vol 1 1 * od Web of Scarlet Spider Vol 1 1 do Web of Scarlet Spider Vol 1 4 * Web of Spider-Man Super Special Vol 1 1 * od Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 117 do Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 129 * X-Men/Spider-Man Vol 1 3 Ciekawostki Saga Klonów w innych uniwersach * W MC2 w komiksie Spider-Gril Vol 1 44 zostaje wspomniana Saga Klonów. * W uniwersum Ziemia-1610 ( Uniwersum Ultimate ), Saga Klonów różni się od tej z Ziemi-616, między innymi tym, że Ben Reilly nie jest klonem Peter'a, a zamiast niego występują inne klony, między innymi Scorpion. * W Spider-Man (1994) również są 2 Sagi Klonów, lecz w pierwszej Miles Warren tworzy klona Hydro-Man'a i Mary Jane, natomiast dopiero w drugiej pojawia się Ben Reilly, lecz pochodzi z innego uniwersum, w którym jest oryginałem. Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Saga Klonów